Road Trips! Part One
by Flying Escargon
Summary: We've put Tobi and Meta Knight in a car on a road trip! Now what will happen?


**Sapphire Kyogre: Um, Grovyle Knight? How are we going to explain this?**

**Grovyle Knight: …I- Well, we- I don't even… *****exhales***** …Er…I guess we should start at the beginning, right?**

**Sapphire Kyogre: Okay then… well, I guess we came up with it when we were like, "What would happen if we put L, Light, Meta Knight, Chase, and Sesshoumaru in a car together?" And then we were just like, "Well, maybe we should only put two people in the car because otherwise it would be insane."**

**Grovyle Knight: Of course, rabid plotbunnies resulted. So we did what any other person would do: whip out a notebook and write over thirty different combinations of fictitious characters that would, in some way or another, be very entertaining to see trapped in a car. -What? You mean to tell us most people wouldn't do that? …Huh. That's unfortunate; they're missing out.**

**Sapphire Kyogre: Too true. So yes, this is a series, but it's a very broken-up one. In fact, only two of the sixteen stories that we're focusing on (of the thirty ideas. We may do some of the other ideas, but the sixteen are the most likely) will be in the same crossover archive. And that's only because they were far too amazing to pass up.**

**Grovyle Knight: So to continue reading this series of Oneshots, the easiest way to view them is by looking at our author profile and searching for the other parts of Road Trips. You see what we did there? XD Seriously, though, this isn't a conspiracy; we don't really care about pageviews.**

**Sapphire Kyogre: Also, basically all the characters are in the same universe and somehow in North America. We may modify them a bit (as in, possibly, giving Vegeta and Goku back their tails) but we will try our best to keep them in character.**

**And as for the basic gist of the story? Well… "In Which Two Characters Are Placed In A Car and We See What Happens" pretty much sums it up. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Kirby or Naruto or any related characters. Sadly.**

**(Also, this is **_**TOBI**_**, not Madara Uchiha. We still are in denial that the guy who whacks people with sticks is actually the leader of the Akatsuki.)**

Road Trips!

Part One – Tobi and Meta Knight

"So… you're a puffball…"

Meta Knight scowled beneath his mask. "No. I am a Sheroku."

"Well…" the Akatsuki said, taking his eyes off the road long enough to glance at the Star Warrior, "you sure look like a puffball." He turned back to the road, and they sat in silence for exactly three seconds before:

"Say, would you mind being a footrest?"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red, and he slowly unsheathed Galaxia, making sure Tobi noted its sharpness. "What do you think?" he growled.

"Okey dokey! Point taken!" Tobi said perkily.

The Star Warrior sheathed his sword once again, careful not to accidently cut or stab something in the Mustang they were driving in. Not that would mind cutting or stabbing the Akatsuki that was _driving_ the car. And there was more silence – this time for exactly _ten_ seconds. And you know it was exact; Meta Knight was counting.

"I've got a stick under my mask," Tobi said randomly. "Do you have a stick under yours?"

Meta Knight facepalmed. "No, I do not have a stick under my mask."

"Aw, that's too bad. It's really handy to have a stick under your mask. I used it in this great jutsu against some ninja from Konoha. It was such a great jutsu, I decided to name my stick." The Akatsuki whipped a stick out from under his mask. "This is Sticky! Say 'hi' to him!"

"I will not say 'hi' to a stick."

"You're hurting Sticky's feelings!" He took his other hand off the steering wheel to stroke the stick soothingly. "There, there, Sticky. It'll be okay."

"Sticks don't have feelings!"

"Yes they do!"

"I still refuse to speak to an inanimate object."

"But… you talk to your sword!"

"Galaxia is a sentient being!" Meta Knight retorted. He then realized that Tobi had no hands on the steering wheel. "Gah! Quit comforting your stick and drive the car!"

Thankfully, Tobi obliged.

"I won't believe that your sword can think unless I have proof."

The Star Warrior unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the _ ninja. "Very well. Touch it. I will warn you, however: the last person who tried to communicate with Galaxia was electrocuted to near-death and did not recover for several months."

Tobi glanced at the spiked blade and gave a nervous laugh. "On second thought… I'll take your word for it." Galaxia once again found itself sheathed.

This time there was a five-second silence.

"But how do you know Sticky isn't sentient?"

"Please. That is just ridiculous."

"Well… it's no sillier than a… thinking sword…" Tobi said sullenly.

Meta Knight gave a frustrated sigh and turned away.

Surprisingly, Tobi was silent for _forty whole seconds_ before posing his next question to the Star Warrior.

"Hey, why do you wear that mask anyways? Are you a secret agent or something?"

"No."

"They why do you wear it?"

"It is not of your concern."

"Aw, c'mon! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASEEEEEE?"

"Armor," Meta Knight said shortly.

"Huh. Then how come you have a cape instead of more armor? What if someone sneaks up on you?"

"They can't."

"Come on! There's got to be a better reason than _that!_"

Meta Knight sighed. "It's not actually a cape. It's actually my wings… just disguised as a cape."

"Whoa, you've got wings? COOL!" Then he paused. "Hey, how come you aren't _flying_ to Sakura-con, then?"

"Believe me, if they hadn't recently been damaged, I would be," the Star Warrior grumbled. "Foolish Yamikage."

"Yamikage? Whozzat?"

"A ninja twisted by the dark-"

"Cool!" Tobi cut him off. "I'm a ninja, too!"

Meta Knight facepalmed again. _This is going to be a very long trip._

End of Part One

**Next time: Light Yagami and Son Goku. And you want to know the funny thing? We wrote this entire thing while in a car on a road trip. XD Yes. It's completely true.**

**-Flying Escargon (Grovyle Knight and Sapphire Kyogre)**

**P.S. Does anyone know how you win The Game?**

**P.P.S. You all just lost.**

**Press the review button, or Sticky will be sad. You wouldn't do that to a stick, would you?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
